


Lightning Gothic

by NewtWiggles



Series: Flight Gothic [5]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Flight gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles
Summary: Flight Gothic for the Lightning Flight of Flight Rising





	Lightning Gothic

-You are not working to expand civilization. You’re fighting against the encroaching wilderness. If you falter, it will consume you. Your father knows this, and he is relentless.

-You hear static throughout the day. Throughout the night. Even when you leave the territory, you hear it. It’s in you. It’s with you.

-There’s something that prickles your skin around you. You tell yourself it’s just the static. It’s not.

-Sometimes the empty desert around the lightning farm whispers your name.

-In your nightmares you feel the rushing waters pull you down.

-You’ve built all these golems to do your bidding. Except that one. It watches you intently.

-In the scrub you’re told to drink from the cacti until you can find somewhere safe to rest, but what the juice from their arms shows you isn’t worth the hydration. You can’t erase those visions.

-The spire and farm are warm. The canyon isn’t. You’ve forgotten what it meant to be cold until now.

-Technology can only save so much of you. How long has it been since you’ve felt your own pulse? Your clanmates watch you with caution. They know.

-Fear the rain. When it comes, it comes swiftly. You’ve already lost so much.


End file.
